Stolen Dance
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: Suite de "Eighteen". La Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Pendant laquelle les couples roucoulent et les célibataire croulent sous la jalousie ou l'indifférence. Mais quand on s'attendant à quelque chose de la part de quelqu'un, le retour à la réalité peut être rude et les conséquences encore plus.


**"Stolen Dance"**

Après sa petite prestation dans la Grande Salle, Léana était sorti d'une démarche aristocratique prenant soins de lancer à Sirius un sourire aussi mystérieux que son regard. Elle ne prêta attention ni aux regards haineux des admiratrices du beau Black ni aux sourires charmeurs des nouveaux concurrents de Sirius. Elle passa à travers les portes, laissant derrière elle des spectateurs conquis par son culot, d'autres émerveillés par son talent et minoritairement certains déçus par sa si grande prise de risques.

Sirius était venu lui parler le lendemain matin, s'excusant de son indécision et pour lui avouer son attirance pour elle. La prestance de Léana Kurting pris un coup, lorsque celle-ci rougit suite à l'appellation que lui avait donné Black. Ma belle, il l'avait appelé ma belle. Rien de bien méchant ou inhabituel, mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour les deux. Il passèrent les deux semaines qui suivirent à apprendre à se connaître.

Léana devait l'avouer, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow l'avait beaucoup aidé en ce qui concerne les chemins à ne pas prendre avec Sirius. En l'occurrence, la famille et tous ce qui y touchait. Mais elle avait eu vent que Sirius a aussi bénéficié d'un coup de main du côté de Serdaigle. Cependant l'arrivée de la Saint-Valentin, cette fête qu'elle détestait plus que tout, Sirius s'était fait plus distant. Sûrement à la demande de ses amis. Pourtant même si elle savait qu'il avait laissé en pensant bien faire, ce délaissement ne faisait que la faire sentir seule. Encore. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'attendait à un geste de la part de Sirius. Au moins une fleur, un sourire, une parole, un regard. Elle ne reçut rien. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais connu.

Le 14 février fut plein d'effervescence, les filles s'était rassemblé en petit groupe, gloussant et jetant de temps en temps des regards vers l'élu de leur cœur. Les garçons eux dressait leur bustes fièrement, leurs cadeaux à la main ou dans leur poches. Léana elle était d'humeur morose aujourd'hui. Rien ne pouvait illuminer son visage, si ce n'est un maraudeur aux yeux gris qui était aux abonnés absents depuis quelques jours.

Mais rien ne ferait comprendre à Sirius qu'elle le voulait près de lui si ce n'étais elle.

Sirius lui de son côté était avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une émeute se dirigea vers les portes de celle-ci. Au milieu du couloir assise sur une chaise se tenait Léana, le buste contre le dossier. Mais inhabituellement se tenait debout derrière elle, un compagnon de scène. Son cousin, Matthew Green, un beau gryffondor. Les deux compagnons de scènes possédaient des tenues assortis. Une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir pour les deux, bien sûr les tailles différaient.

Quand un maximum d'élèves furent rassemblés, la musique commença. Les bottines rouge sang de Léana claquaient en rythme, ses coudes pliés reposant sur le haut de cette chaise aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

"I want you by my side

So that I never feel alone again

They've always been so kind

But now they've brought you away from me"

Léana se leva pour sortir les premières paroles d'une voix plus féline que dans ces précédentes représentations. Elle accusait ouvertement ses amis de l'avoir éloignée, sans le vouloir, du ténébreux.

"I hope they didn't get your mind

Your heart is too strong, anyway

We need to fetch back the time

They have stolen from us"

Rattraper le temps perdu, voilà ce qu'elle lui proposait. En espérant que son esprit n'a pas été influencé par les paroles persuasives de ses amis serdaigles. Pourtant elle savait que son cœur était trop attaché à elle, elle ne doutait pas de son attirance, de ses sentiments.

Elle balança soudain son bassin en arrière avant de reprendre de plus belle.

"I want you

We can bring it on the floor

Never danced like this before

We don't talk about it

Dancing on, do the boogie all night long

Stoned in paradise

Shouldn't talk about it"

Elle pointa son doigt vers son compagnon de scène avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Il se retrouvait désormais à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Il l'attrape par la taille alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'arrière, effleurant le sol de ses doigts. Elle remonta avec une vitesse fulgurante et de commencer avec son partenaire un Charlot endiablé.

"Shouldn't talk about it"

Son partenaire la retourna, ses mains toujours sur les hanches de la Serdaigle. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de se taire, ballant sa main par dessus son épaule comme si ce n'était que superflue.

"Coldest winter for me

No sun is shining anymore

The only thing I feel is pain

Caused by absence of you

Suspense controlling my mind

I cannot find the way out of here"

Sa voix était basse et sombre, un frisson traversa l'assemblée, alors qu'elle recouvra les mains de son partenaire par les siennes. Les décollant de ses hanches avec brusquerie, pour enfin s'en décoller. Elle s'avançant doucement, faisant désormais face à Sirius. Et lui souffla jouant incroyablement avec sa voix :

"I want you by my side

So that I never feel alone again"

Elle avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du beau brun. Puis aussitôt que les paroles reprirent, elle se recula jouant divinement bien de son bassin. Droit, gauche , avant, arrière. Les mains en l'air elle se déhancha avant de reprendre le refrain en synchronisations avec la chorégraphie.

"I want you

We can bring it on the floor

Never danced like this before

We don't talk about it

Dancing on, do the boogie all night long

Stoned in paradise

Shouldn't talk about it"

Sa voix entraînait un léger déhanchement des spectateurs ainsi que le ravissement du Maraudeur. Elle semblait complètement en transe, dans son élément.

"Shouldn't talk about it"

Elle murmura presque cette dernière phrase de sa voix suave, finissant sa chorégraphie en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, ce qui est pour effet de faire diverger vers elle, les lumières rouges et or qui éclairer sa "scène". Sa tête, qu'elle maintenait baissée, se releva avant de lancer un sourire charmeur et une œillade intense à l'aînée de la famille Black.

Sans pouvoir résister à cet appel, qu'il considéra comme un signal, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de la tirer par le bras vers le parc, laissant derrière lui une foule coïte et admirative ,et emportant avec lui un Léana plus que comblée.


End file.
